


I Want Thor!

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Complete, Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Married Couple, One Shot, Sexual Humor, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3454457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Got inspired by the song I Want More! From Lestat The Musical and thought it would suit as a song that Loki sings to praise fan-fiction writers and fan-girls a like. This is my second attempt at being funny hope this will make you guys smile, the idea has been bugging me so I let it out. Con-crit is always welcomed thank you so much for all the Kudos I've been getting it warms my heart :) Enjoy! There's some sexaul humor here so if you're not into that then don't read wouldn't want to offend anyone. This was all in good fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want Thor!

**Author's Note:**

> I really needed a laugh and I hope this makes you guys smile, I changed the lyrics to the song if you want to listen to it in it's original form here it is https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eT4vD0USEMM not the best musical song in my view but I liked the beat of it and some of the lyrics.

Loki was reading things on-line when he couldn't help stumbling on all the slash-fics written about him and Thor. He found himself smiling and began singing.

_I love these, I really do_   
_They're so entertaining_   
_I love even the naughty ones_   
_You writers are amazing._   
_Thank you for all you've written about our union._   
_I especially love the ones when I'm kneeling for "communion"_   
_I want Thor! I want Thor!_   
_So I thank all of you, for writing about us brothers._   
_I could just sit right here and read all these for hours._   
_How I want to write these too, maybe I should since_   
_All these fics are such a feast_

_And I can't stop myself_   
_I want more! I want Thor!_   
_Some of these are really funny_   
_You writers have some knack  I see._   
_I have to fan myself when you write Thor being sweet to me._   
_You're all great you fill me with glee!_   
_For everyone who came along,_   
_Writing about me and Thor._   
_Thank you all, I love these please write me more!_

_Look at these oh so sweet._   
_innocent and charming._   
_I know that I must sound like_   
_like a fan-boy so demanding._   
_Don't think so! You all know the rapture to write._   
_It's so ravenous!_   
_My fan-fic appetite!_   
_And I want Thor! I want Thor!_   
_There isn't one I haven't missed_

_Cause I read these for hours_   
_I sit here and hunt them down_   
_With all my searching powers._   
_Thanks to you the dreams I have are naughty and unclean._   
_Not that I mind much_   
_Cause this cat wants his cream!_   
_I want Thor! I want Thor! I want Thor!_

_I'll wander through the net at night_   
_And find more fics about us._   
_Thor should read these too_   
_And get lost with me for hours._   
_I can't resist my smile coming_   
_When in these fics you write_   
_His lips start kissing down my neck..._   
_Oh, dear! *Fans himself*_   
_Thor!!_   
_I want Thor! I want Thor!_   
_Some of these are really funny_   
_You writers have some knack I see._   
_I have to fan myself when you write Thor being sweet to me._   
_You're all great you fill me with glee!_   
_For everyone that came along_   
_Writing about me and Thor_   
_Thank you all, I love these, Now I want Thor!_   
_I want Thor!_   
_I want Thor! I want Thor!_   
_I want Thor!_

Loki smiles and finds Thor standing behind him as he closes his laptop. "Singing praises to Midgardian writers again?" he asked smiling. "Why yes, though right now I want to hear you sing" Loki smiles coyly pinning Thor to the wall with a passionate kiss. This was going to be a long fun night.

THE END

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed that :) and again Thank you for reading :)


End file.
